Decisions, Complications, and Trickery
by Sagebeth
Summary: Sequel to Confusion, Confrontation and Death. Very AU. Lit. A horrible dream is seemingly coming true except something is very very different. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

I'm getting faster again. :)

AN: This is in fact a **sequel** sooo go back and read **Confusion Confrontation and Death** to get caught up in this completely and utterly fantastic yet absurd alternate universe filled with never ending questions and insights.

_Last we heard Jess was face down on his bathroom floor in total blackness completely confused… almost as confused as you as a reader._

**Chapter 1 Bad Night**

"Hey!" It's urgent but far away.

Some time had passed but no one knows for sure how long.

"Jess?"

Jess stirred hearing a voice off in the distance. It was soft and feminine which led him out of the darkness.

He felt the floor, cooling his warm body off.

His head pounded.

He remembers the buzzing first because he notes that he cannot hear it any longer.

The voice is stronger now and suddenly he doesn't want to face it.

"Yo, why are you on the floor?" Someone asks from the direction of his bathroom window.

He turned onto his back and looked at the blond with her head pressing against the screen.

"Why are you in my bathroom window?" He asked harshly but in his mind this is the last thing he needs. Shane bothering him.

Shane.

He sees flashes of her body contorted over her own chain link fence. He remembers seeing her mother screaming something horrible and Shane's bleach blonde hair coated in her own blood.

But here she was, with her pale face pressed obnoxiously against his screen.

"I was getting ready for school and thought I'd check to see if you were busy. Instead you were face down on your bathroom floor. Sometimes you can act like such a freak." She spit out the words but he could tell she was trying to be a bitch to him.

That is what they did.

She was a bitch.

He was an asshole.

That was enough until he saw her dead.

"What time is it?" He asked finally getting up and going to wash his face.

"7:40" She said taking out her cell phone to check the time. "Which means if I walk I'm going to most likely be late… So you should drive"

Usually here is where he would tell her to go fuck herself or he may fuck her himself. Nether idea appealed to him though so he sort of nodded his head and said "I'll meet you out by my car"

She seems surprised but doesn't question it and drops out of sight of the window.

Jess turns once more and looks in his mirror.

His chest is fine.

Nothing appears to be wrong.

He casually walks back to his room completely ignoring Liz as she tries to talk to him.

"Baby, why were you.."

He shuts his door and begins to change for school. Liz is only going to make this worse.

At the last second he reaches into his pillow and pulls out a few pills in a clear baggy.

He pulls it up his own sleeve, and hooks his keys onto his belt loop.

He's outside by his car faster than he thought he could and finds Shane already in the passenger seat with her bare feet planted on his dashboard.

Her red toe nails sparkles a little as she seems to be lost in thought.

'what thought' his regular voice sounds in his head. He doesnt say it though.

He drops into his seat with a thud and doesn't even acknowledge her being there right next to him.

As he starts the car and the radio plays whatever song.

Shane turns it up a little and bounces in the seat like she would do best.

He drives the whole way never even looking at his passenger.

He stops at an intersection and observes the stop sign.

"We gonna sit here all day?" Shane asks harshly but her tone is lighter. She's almost kidding. She almost cares.

He turns finally towards her and doesn't hide the fact that he basically checks her out and pulls out the baggy from his sleeve like a magic trick.

"You're an idiot" She says playfully

"I thought I was a freak" He states back as he proceeds to pop two of the pills into his mouth and swallow.

"Yah that too" She says distracted turning her face back toward her bare toes.

"I just had a really bad night" He tries to explain but stops talking because there she is.

He spies Rory and Lane walking playfully to school.

His hand turns down the radio to a point where it cannot be heard at all and he catches the end of Rory and Lanes conversation having something to do with Dave.

Dave.

Considering it was a dream, he really remembers a lot of it.

Which is weird right?

Dave and his tight shirt.

Dave and Lane.

Dave dying slowly.

He's takes a deep breath and hopes he will start feeling numb soon.

"What's wrong Jess" Shane asks looking at him nervously.

"Bad night" He dismisses and finally continues his journey to school leaving the blond to stare at him more with a blank expression

$$#&#&$&$&

He got to school and was in the process of walking to homeroom when the buzzing started again.

He recognizes it right away and covers his face with his hands trying to stop the pain that is building in his skull.

His stomach turns a few times and he realizes he needs to get to a restroom asap.

He sprints in the direction of the nearest men's room but is halted by Shane's hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, need any help"

His stomach twisted up and he almost let himself throw up all over her but held back and turned into the nearest ladies room instead.

He locked himself in a stall and proceeded to heave into the bowl.

Nothing came but his constant dry heaving made him feel ditzy. The pills must have started to work because everything slowly bled away.

He was so busy riding his high that he nearly missed when someone ran into the bathroom and proceeded to make the same exact dry heaving sounds as him.

Suddenly theres two people and one them has her voice.

Its Rory.

"You look cute today and he seemed worried about your sudden sprint in here! I'm sure everything is fine. You just need to breath, brush your teeth, and get back out their soldier!"

Due to his now tranquil high Jess couldn't stop himself from saying "Soldier?" outloud.

Instead of staying in his hiding place he came out to face his blue eyed beauty.

He saw her do it.

Her eyes flashed at him and took in his disshelved appearance. His now bloodshot eyes.

Jess knows this is where he ultimately insults Lane and puts her down but he refuses to say it.

He is so in shock.

Everything is the same as before.

"Jess just get out" Rory says leaning against the sink to let him by.

"Uh no" He says finally finding his voice again.

"Jess get out! You're just making things worse!"

"Make me" He says feeling the familiarity of the situation setting in.

"Excuse me" Rory is extremely confused now.

"I'm not leaving" He says lifting his arms slightly. Normally he may be freaking out but whatever no name pills he took are keeping his nerves tightly down.

"Well im not leaving" rory says up for an argument.

"If I leave now im just going to run into Dugrey and I don't feel like it." Jess says as if she knows exactly what hes talking about.

"But you feel like standing here arguing with me in the girls bathroom?!" Rory knows he has to be high considering his lack of logical thought.  
"Yes" He answers truthfully expecting her to completely and utterly take that as his answer.

She wont though.

"What? Why? You know what don't answer that. Lane c'mon we're going to be late for class and I just know paris is looking for me" Rory says basically forcing Lane away from the stall and into the hallway leaving Jess standing there.

He made a conscience choice then to follow her.

This is going to end different.

This has to end different.

_The end for now…_

* * *

AN2: Well what do ya think? It wasn't a dream but it didn't happen. All of our characters are going to be playing an even bigger part of this tale this time around. Death OF COURSE will be present as to not overlook CCAD, Lit action will strike as well, followed up with a heafty dose of humor that seemingly only I can produce.

Get ready to laugh.

Get ready to love.

Get ready to see CCAD in a completely different way.

And now of course its that time…….

**REVIEWERS UNITE 3 To everyone who reviewed on the last chapter of CCAD.**

Just a girl of the hollow – Entertaining is my middle names my dear.

Ggta4ever – I'm glad you have fun. It's at the top of my To-do list.

Xunspokendisaterx – I do owe you big but it isn't all a dream!! I'm trying to trick anyone! I legit think this idea is good – so give me a chance. If you still think 'oh well fuck this bitch'... its cool haha

Bailey – Jess has bigger fish to fry now. Everyone's roles in the story are going to get bigger and have more purpose and meaning. My knowledge amazes me but usually scares others... haha

Justhidden – No hating over here. Love to hear from you. Here have some ice cream.

Watergurl – I'm crazy hence my story is crazy. Makes perfect sense.

Love23- Don't give up on Veronica Mars. I know this is all long shots but im not ready to just forget about the show. If Firefly can become a movie… so we can Veronica. – Thanks for reading :) Im basically writing to not think about losing Veronica... i still chose to not believe it.

Gnrkrystle – I know you love em together! I do to but I do love the aspect of story-telling. Its my weakness… if only I would just write pure smut. OH WAIT I do! Haha And you totally read it! And I totally read yours. Hope you enjoy.

Alca – Unlike most films I think my sequel may outdo the original. So far im already more focused and serious about the fic. Exciting eh?! Haha

Hollowgirl – I'm glad I roped you in dear.

Shanta – You're the best stalker, girl. Well I did this quicker than expected huh? Now you're turn again!!

nk-number1actress – Sorry for the confusion peach. Everything was not real… but it wasn't a dream. Think more of a vision type deal or Sci-Fi aspect.


	2. Abduction Kisses

**AN:** Enjoy. I really love this but the Q is do you? Tell me if you don't I will adapt to keep readers if something is really killing them… Review - - - HERE! ((Shanta im speedy))

**Chapter Deuce**

Jess stood alone in the bathroom for a minute to collect himself. This gave Rory a head start down the hall which actually meant nothing considering she was met head on with a motley crew of teenagers arguing right in the middle of the hallway.

Finn and Colin have Dave trapped in between them while Finn has his arm around Dave loudly asking his opinion of Francie the darling Redhead he has just taken an interest in. Tristan and Logan are trying to fight back a raging Paris. It is a losing battle.

Rory begins to side step them but is halted by a red-faced Paris.

"Gilmore! Where the hell have you been? I come looking for you and get caught in the clutches of two princes, two henchman, some kid I don't even know" Paris basically shouts in Rory's face.

Rory asks Paris what she needs as Lane gets a big smile on her face as she looks up at Dave.

Dave suddenly becomes very interested in the floor as his face warms with fresh blood rushing toward it.

* * *

Someone from down the hall observes the group. 

Calculating.

Suddenly a small grin grows on their face as they seem to realize what has to be done, what they must do.

* * *

Jess speed walks with a purpose to the group fighting in the hallway. 

He steps right in between Rory and Paris and looks at Rory with a look she's never seen before yet its awfully familiar.

Before she can determine what he is going to do he does it.

He promptly grabs her wrists and pulls her after him. A spark of electricity flies up Rory's arm and down her spine.

Wow is the only word that bounces off the walls of her brain.

Suddenly Paris seemingly wakes and screams "Hey James Dean! Wanna unhand the girl? We were talking."

"You were screaming, she was leaving." Jess says and doesn't wait for a response as he continues to pull Rory down the hallway.

She's not fighting back but she's moving slowly trying to process what the hell has gotten into him.

Boys a fucking weird.

Crazy boys.

* * *

Logan watches Rory and Jess depart from the group and feels his fists tighten. Tristan's feelings are less violent and more of an inspiration. He's going to need to step up his game if he wants to get to Mary. He's not intimidated by some loner who is destined for trade school, Jess, but there was something in the way Rory seemingly floated down the hallway after him. 

They had a connection and connections can be cut.

Paris felt her tongue push on the top of her mouth as she felt speechless. That kid was going to have another thing coming if he thought he could just do that.

Finn, and Colin saw Logan's reaction to Jess and Rory and they got a small glint in their eyes. This could be fun.

Dave and Lane didn't react to Jess's abduction of Rory because they simply didn't even see. They were too busy giving one another longing looks and then slyly glances away. It was darling.

* * *

Once Jess knew they were out of sight on the group he slowed his pace so Rory was next to him. 

He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't turn.

Instead his let his hand slide down her wrist and entwined their hands.

Now Rory's movements got really stiff.

Finally she spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm walking you to class" Jess answered right away.

"Why?" Rory asked like he was absolutely no question completely and utterly a crazy person.

"Because" He answered being ultimately vague but he couldn't continue anyway considering they and just made it to her class.

She looked in the room noting where their are empty seats.

She looks back over at Jess who is started to back pedaled a little down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" She asks completely confused now.

"This isn't my class Rory" Jess says sort of grinning.

"I know that! I mean what do you think you're doing?! First you are really weird in the bathroom and now this?! Are you high? Or drunk? Or both? I heard if you do both its kinda bad." She tirades.

He stopped moving away from her now. Jess feels a comfortable chuckle coming up his throat. She rants when she's nervous or excited. He's hoping its both feelings.

"I'm fine. Just I'll see you in a little bit okay?" He's been moving closer to her with each word he spoke.

Rory will not that that as an answer.

"But I don't-" Suddenly he's kissing her square on the mouth and her insides are knotting up. Her palms begin to sweat and her chest heaves a bit outward.

Then he is gone, down the hallway without looking back as the bell rings notifying her lateness.

Maybe she'll take that as answer.

* * *

Francie was going to class and she was going to be on time today considering she kept getting in trouble for her tardiness. 

The bell rings.

Shit.

She starts to walk a bit faster.

She was turning her last corner.

Her classroom door was still open and her walking briskly increased yet again.

Suddenly she's on the floor.

What the hell?

She turns onto her back trying to stand up and notices someone was standing at the door on the janitors' closet had tripped her.

Some guy just tripped her!

She feels the anger rising, forgetting about being late for class.

She leaves her bag on the floor and approaches her assailant with clenched fists.

"Who do you think you are?!" She asks.

"The last person you'll see" They answer simply.

Now she's really confused. Is this person threatening her? In her school? She's seem them around school before but their name of course is unknown to her.

"What?" She asks crisply stating the 'T' sound.

Suddenly something is around her neck.

A rope?

And she is being pulled into the janitor's closet. She can't scream. She can't make a sound. The door is shut and she's feeling her legs pushed upward. She's on his tippy toes and she can't get enough air.

She's fighting though. Her hands are clawing and she thinks she may be winning until the mysterious person pushes her backward harshly where her head meets a shelf.

Now she couldn't move but her eyes began to open again as the same person was lifting her to a standing position again.

"I need to do this" was all the puzzling person said before they pushed her roughly into the end of the shelf again.

Francie didn't know how many times he did it because after the one she blacked out.

She didn't wake up after that.

Our mystery person proceeded to lift pulls Francies body out of the closet and down the hall toward a familiar set of lockers.

Once her body is neatly inside, he ties the rope around her neck to the top letting her hang there.

They tilt their head to the side examine their work as they remove their gloves slowly.

They used their gloves to shut the locker door and backed away from the scene.

As they rounded the corner away from Francies body they let a harmless grin grow on their lips.

"One down…" echoes down the empty hallway.

**End for now!**

* * *

**AN:** Okay. I love this. Do you? Tell me if you and if you don't… tell me what the hell to do! Once again this story is different from the last one. Our characters or main ones at least, are going to be more grounded. This is much more of a reality… yet still somewhat insane because… I'm a crazy person. 

_Sorry_ for the this being somewhat shorter but I wanted to throw you guys something…. So you got some LIT ACTION and some CHARACTER DEATH and we heard from most of characters.

There's still so much more to occur.

_**How do you think it'll go this time around?**_

**REVIEWERS UNITE again**

CharliLee: How you doing confusion wise?!

Gilmoregirl9 – I love that you like this.

Alca – haha Jess should be more of a dominate voice in this def. haha Twisted! Yes… Twisted is something I go for.

Shanta – hope you are enjoying it!

Hollowgirl22- Don't follow American Idol… one of the few who truly and utterly has little to no interest. No offence or anything I just try real hard to be different and that means… main stream stuff is usually a no no. Did I mention im also a weird girl?

Gnrkrystle – YAY! Im glad you like it…if you like it now give it some time!!

Xunspokendisasterx – You are your demands… haha this one will have Lit action! Jess is more focused on her now and this may make Rory nervous but overall we know from the previous story that she is attracted to him and does really like him… there relationship is already on a different road than the first one.

Xoxoliteratiloveroxox – haha Lits rated as Mature always used to interest me hence I decided one day last summer than I really needed to try writing one.

Literati and naley forever – You know it girl!! You understand!! Jess is learning but theres something else in the works. Theres something darker this time and something tells me it wont be as easy to deal with as Brad Marty and Henry….

Nemo – since you said please!

Watergurl – It loves you back!

Kay – Thanks dear.

Bailey – You want Paris and Tristan action? I'm sure I could turn it up.

CurleyQ – GOOD! Still good?

Nk-number1actress – My brain is amazing… I really don't know how I connected all these dots but im glad you understand it! Some people cannot follow my logic at all. Im excited to keep writing as long as you like it and get it!

Just a girl of the hollow – I feel so gifted that you let me confuse you!! Tell me if things seem more familiar and understandable…. Right now its still confusing but it should be clicking more now.


	3. Weird Dream Vision Thingie

_AN: So Sorry for the delay. I had issues with starting this… But here it is._

**Chapter Tres - Weird Dream Vision Thing**

Rory was sitting in class trying to concentrate but found she could barely sit still. Every time she leaned back she felt Jess touching her. Every time she listened to the teacher she heard Jess speaking with that damn grin on his face.

Someone tapped her on the arm and she nearly fell out of his chair until she realized it was a pissed off Paris.

She threw a crumbled piece of paper which his Rory surprisingly hard in the chest. She had tried to catch it but you know how well those Gilmore's can catch. She opened the piece of white lined school paper and read:

_I was late today. It is your fault. I hate you. What did James Dean have to say to you?_

Rory wrote down something along the lines of "nothing" and tossed it over to Paris.

As she turned she noticed someone was missing from class.

Tristan.

Where is Tristan?

She scrunched up her eye brows and raised her hand.

She needs to go for a little walk. A nice walk will make her feel. Better.

* * *

Sitting in his own class, Jess was trying to remember everything from his… dream?

Was it a dream?

Was he going insane?

Was it the drugs?

Bad trip?

Or was it something completely different?

He couldn't help but think something worse was going on. He felt it down to his bones.

The weird thing was he didn't remember everything from his dream… vision… weird event… fuck.

He needed a cigarette or something.

His fingers itches to either hold a slim cancer stick or maybe Rory.

Yeah, the idea that he wants Rory is really boggling to him. It's unnatural and completely out of left field. And deep down he truly doesn't care because he just wants to look into her blue eyes and –

He's getting off track so he automatically switches mind sets from dirty things with Rory to what exactly happened in his weird dream vision thing.

It's cloudy with hints of slight memories.

He remembers Rory comforting him after he saw something bad, but he can't remember what it was but he remembers her face softening and her eyes mist over with feeling.

He recalls the most perverse game of spin the bottle ever.

This brought to mind making out with Rory in several different places.

Then as if lightening struck the clouds lifted, if only slightly.

He remembers seeing Rory and the Giant.

Making fun of Dean, also pops into his mind.

He remembers Dean fawning over Rory. He also recalls the odd tension in his chest when he saw the look he was shooting her.

He remembers instigating a fight with Dean which ended up with them finding the first body.

Francie. The Red head. The natural redhead.

Any normal person would be out trying to find that red head but Jess found himself not caring. All he wants is to keep Rory safe. This is not going to end with her getting stabbed and it is especially not going to end with her dying.

Dying. Death. Dead.

The thought clenches his heart and pitches his insides.

He feels flush suddenly as his eyes tear up. He needs to get the hell out of that room.

He grabs the bathroom pass, gets a dirty look for the teacher, and basically runs down the hallway.

He's going so fast he almost doesn't stop when he sees Rory and Dean down the end of a random hallway.

He doesn't remember going toward them at all until he's standing next to Rory.

She looks at him with wide eyes.

She wants to run away.

These feelings she's having with him just looking at her are to extreme.

They are too intense for her right now.

But, can't she use him for something better? He has just rudely interrupted her conversation with this new tall somewhat slow student who is practically begging to hang out with her that night.

She gets an idea and says it before she can stop herself, "Dean, I'm sorry I already have plans with Jess here"

She motions to Jess and lets her eyes dart all around the hallway, to look at anything but Dean and Jess.

Jess smiles a little and plays along.

"Yeah, she's busy. So don't you have a beanstalk to be getting to?"

Dean looks angry and before Jess can work out what is going to happen next Rory grabs his forearm and pulls him down the hallway with her.

"So sorry Dean, maybe I'll talk to you some other time" She says with an extremely sweet voice but meanwhile her body is tense and she's speed walking away with Jess in tow.

Once they are safely away she breathes out a quick "Thanks for that".

"No problem" Jess says legitimating happy that she isn't glaring at him.

"So what's up with you?" Rory asks letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Nothing" He mumbles as if mechanically.

"Jess, what's going on? You're freaking me out" She insists still pulling him down the hall.

He wants to tell her.

He wants to share what's happening.

But, her hand is on his arm and he simply can't think straight. The heat from her circulating blood is leaking from her skin to his. It's so strong he thinks he can visually see the warmth jumping from her finger tips onto his skin seeping into his blood forcing his heart to speed and his skin to go flush.

She drops her hand noticing the way he is staring at it.

Jess never seemed one for personal space but she doesn't want to upset him further.

"Are you scared?" He asks feeling a chill on the place where she

"Of what?" She nearly whispers back suddenly recalling pull she felt in her stomach when Jess had kissed her earlier.

"Touching me" He says the phrase like it was simple but his muscles are tense and he feels his intestines tying itself in knots. This girl makes him so nervous. He can feel his heart beating in his head.

"What" Rory breaths out as she feels an unknown force pulling her closer to his eyes.

They are so dark.

His pupils are wide and there's something different in there.

He looks so genuine.

So warm.

She wants him to warm her.

He watching her face move ever so slowly closer to him and he can't ignore the feeling of excitement stemming in his toes and ending at the end of his overly gelled hair.

She finally rises onto her toes and leans her lips onto his. It's slow and ever so innocent.

Jess can't control his hands which are reaching around her waist clamping onto the top of her hips.

He's brushing his finger tips around her sides trying to feel more of her warmth without basically mauling her.

He wants to kiss her so much harder.

He wants to show his feelings.

He wants her to remember the passion they had had… before… in his… dream?

He abruptly stopped kissing her leaving her pale face in front of his.

Her eyes shut delicately.

Her hands noticeable sweating.

Her lips still slightly puckered and red from their invasion on his.

"What are you doing out of class?" He asks suddenly overly concerned with her safety.

She stutters for a few seconds until they are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yah, Mary. Why aren't you in class? I was going to ask to copy your notes." Tristan says appearing from around the corner.

"Well then maybe you should have gone to class yourself" She tells him feeling reality set in.

"Are you skipping with him Mary?" Tristan asks suddenly stepping extremely close to Rory. Jess's fists tighten but he has a odd memory of Tristan and him getting along. As soon he remembers the memory is gone.

He is stuck trying to depict fact from fiction as he watched the blond leer downward at HIS blue eyed dream girl.

He's watching Rory and Tristan banter back and forth and suddenly feels horrible.

He looks at Tristan's better clothes and imagines how much cash he has in his pockets.

He recalls seeing the kinds of cars his drives.

He then analyzes himself in less than a second. He's basically poor. He doesn't truly own anything other than some of his clothes and his trashy car. He fucks shabby girls. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

The thought that he's not good enough is slicing through his mind.

He doesn't know he's walking away until he's already moving down the hall. He doesn't stop even when he hears Rory's yelling after him to stop. He keeps going until he is around the corner.

He stops when he feels his heart beat going faster. His sweat feels cold, and his eyes aren't focusing. He catches blackness stretching around him swallowing him whole.

He wishes to wake up. He wants to wake up and have everything go back to normal. He wants to get up, get high, maybe come to school or go to work, get high, fuck whatever girl, get high, get high and maybe sleep or just get high.

Instead he feels a tightness in his heart and his stomach is turning around and around in circles. His head is pulsing and each beat is harder and more horrible.

He feels like he's at the cliff of an abyss and his body is being pulled forward by some unknown magnetic force.

Right before he falls down into the darkness he feels something wrap around his middle and pull him back into the light.

He realizes he's still in an empty hallway and his breathing extremely deep. As his eyes refocus on the world around him he notices something very interesting.

He is sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him and Rory is sitting across his lap with worried eyes.

Her hands are tapping his cheeks and her eyes are glassy.

"Rory?" He asks feeling slight pain from a raspy throat.

Her eyes fly to his and she looks better now.

"What happened?" Jess asks with a deep harsh voice.

"I think you were having a panic attack." She says still perched on his lap with her hands still holding his face. Its so intimate he almost forgets he has the ability to talk.

"Panic attack?" He asks feeling his heart beat return to normal. "I feel fine" he says as his lets his hands slowly come up to her sides to hold her in place.

She tenses and removes her hands from his face when she feels him touch her sides. It takes her a full 5 seconds of silence to realize how close she was to him.

She panic's and starts to talk a mile a minute.

"Well you walked away and I followed you but when I finally caught up to you were on the floor barely breathing. I figured you were freaking out because sometimes I do that when I freak out. But it usually helps to calm down so I was trying to calm you down. Calming people down isn't something I'm usually good at but I thought hey why not! Did it work? Are you alright? Why'd you walk away?"

She was going to keep talking but Jess is actually laughing at her. His face was getting more color back now and he was hardcore chuckling in her face.

She felt anger shoot through her and she tried to wrestle away from his grip on her sides. He's holding her tight though and isn't showing signs of letting her go.

"Rory stop" He chuckles out as she struggles to get off of him.

"Then stop laughing at me" She says matter of factly.

"I wasn't laughing at you." He answers quickly.

"Then what would you say you were just doing?" She asks finally settling down and not moving.

"Laughing with you." He smiles as big as he can manage.

"Stop smiling like that at me, liar" She says as mean as she can manage but unfortunately she isn't mad at him at all. She busy focusing on the fact that he is holding her very close while she basically straddles him in the middle of the hallway.

"How should I smile at you?" He asks now sounding suddenly serious.

She feels butterflies shoot through her body and her cheeks flame up. She shuts her eyes and tries to focus. Normally focusing is something comes naturally to her but with Jess running laps around her mind… she just completely falls apart.

"Jess, what the hell is going on?" She needs to know.

Jess looks into her eyes and finds he can't say his usual 'nothing'. He feels like a chump, and for once he is okay with it.

That is because he's a chump who happens to have the one girl he ever felt more than a sexual attraction to on top of him.

He was going to answer until they heard a very girly scream echo down the halls.

Without thinking they both are on their feet and running toward where they heard it with their hands clutching to one another.

They follow where they heard the sound and stop when they find Dean sitting on the floor breathing hard staring at something.

Rory and Jess both look at what he is staring it.

Francie hanging in a locker. The bruises still there. The blood clumping around her hair.

Jess feels Rory's grip loosen and then let go f his hand. He turns just in time to catch her from fainting.

He looks at Rory's pale face and then at Francie's.

Fuck. He feels the memory of a very familiar act occurring and realizes what he had was most definably not a dream.

The End …. For now.

* * *

**REVIEWERS UNITE – I'm sorry children for the delay. I love you still – I hope you can love me again haha**.

Allycat86 – Lucky girl. You reviewed and it got updating like days later. Glad you hear from you.

Miss-Jedi – Your wish is my command. Only Jess remembers (right now) but the storyline will change. You can't trust anymore basically. I fucking love Star Wars btw.

Gilmoregirl9 – YAY

gg-ghgrl775 – Haha I am soooo happy your this excited!!

Michela.77 – Glad your all caught up and on the band wagon!

Bligy – Glad you are amused… it is the point of the story after all. It a guilty pleasure for some but beware that you are not alone. Writing this is… freeing to say the least.

Gnrkrystle – haha They will react a lot in this story… it is a romance too and I know we all could use more Lit in our lives… even if its in the form of a weird ass story.

Darkemberdagger – Glad to have you on board! I'm unsure about including more of the adults but I just might because I am basically all about multi-tasking and what better than to include more characters haha.

Nk-number1actress – Youre awesome.

CurleyQ- Well its time to wait again haha…

Xunspokendisasterx – Don't you get picky missy! Theres PLENTY of lit action in A Different Rory haha… This story will have a lot of interaction and some action but no matter how much I want to… I wont have jess fucking for no good reason… they might do something… they might not… lets see.

Litfan1824 – hahaha YAY! Glad you like this… I was so unsure at how people will take it buuut it seem positive.

Ggta4ever – YES! Hooked you.. hooking people everywhere.. sequels rule.

Justhidden – Oh Paris is right. Glad you like this. The way this one will go will make you happy… I think it will anyway. Some people may not like it but I have feeling you will.

Hollowgirl – EEK! Omgomgomgomgomgomg.

Xoxoliteratiloverxoxo – LIT ACTION!

Charlilee – hahaha im glad people let me confuse them… it's like a requirement! It's like watching fucking Lost haha.

Nemo – haha thanks and we'll see about Tristan.

Shanta – BAM! Theres something! I miss my stalker 3

Bailey – Sorry for killing you and possible everyone in the story… but you know how strange I am haha.

Watergurl – Rory is always confused in my stories.

Lavieboheme13ak – I love Rent. I've seen it 5 times in Boston, and 3 times in Nyc. I'm glad I haven't lost you!!

Literati and naley forever – haha in this story it will focus more of Jess liking her but the other boys will have crushes and such because I looooove having them fight.

Just a girl of the hallow – im so happy your willing to be confused haha. I'm trying to tie it together more now though. What do ya think?


	4. Dead Red Heads

AN: Between working all day and taking a few classes at night… I'm basically driving myself into a state of constant stress. Therefore Fan fiction has become harder for me to sit down and write… I was going to give up until a few days ago I was checking my email before going to bed, and I had ended up getting all these crazy wacky zaney amazing ideas… so I'm writing them and trying not to take too long. I promise to not quit or give up ever. I always say I'm done with something and it only makes me work harder for it.

This is dedicated to _CharliLee_, my boo. ((haha its funny bc I said boo))

**Chapter Four - Dead Red Heads**

"Jess, what the hell is going on?" Rory asked needing to know the truth. She's never felt this close to a guy before and the fact that it's Jess is completely absurd in her minds eye.

She watching thought process with exceptional detail and finds he's never let his guard down like this before in front of her and she absolutely adores it.

When he seems to be set of answering her she hears a ridiculous high pitched scream from down the hallway. Within a second Jess has them both on their feet and his long fingers are wrapped around hers as they both bolt down toward the sound.

They find Dean standing there in shock looking at a very dead Francie.

Jess feels deja vu hit him square in the face but it doesn't stop the bile was rising in his throat as he looks at the blood caked in his red hair.

He whips his head around just in time to see Rory's look of utter horror.

He feels her head unclench from his as her eyes roll back into her head and her legs turn to jelly. He lunges and quickly catches all of her weight and then proceeds to slowly lower both of them to the ground.

Dean watched the entire interaction with wide eyes, like a small lamb. A small retarded lamb.

He snaps at Dean "Yo, Bean Pole. Go get a teacher or something and stop standing there being nothing but a hefty waste of space."

Dean barely flinched but did indeed take off in a direction to get help.

Once they both on the floor he pulls her more on his lap and holds her for a bit. This was when he made a promise to himself that she wouldn't end up like Francie.

He blinked a few times in surprise as he recalled Francies name which he knew for he most definably did not know yesterday.

Whatever is going on it is the weirdest thing ever but deep down he is grateful because now he has a tiny girl curled into his arms.

A tiny girl who would not die at the end.

* * *

Rory felt something heavy across her belly. She wasn't that worried until she felt it begin to move in a back and forth motion.

Her eyes snapped open with a start and she saw a somewhat cracked white ceiling with a pencil or two sticking out of the ceiling tiles.

She turned her neck slightly feeling a gnawing pain bite at her neck muscles as she tried to look around.

More movement echoes from her left so she turned to meet Jess sitting next to her while she appeared to be laying down on a very uncomfortable cot.

He met her eyes and give a very small grin obviously meant as a welcome back into consciousness.

Her eyes fell from his face as she tried to steady her mind.

She followed his arm down to his hand which still was slightly moving back and forth on her stomach.

He noticed what she was looking at and immediately took his hand back like her stomach was pouring out radiation.

"Sorry" He said his eyes screaming out how uncomfortable he was after being caught seemingly groping her stomach. He however doesn't forget how her shirt lifted slightly when he had placed his hand on her stomach. He also doesn't forget the silkily smooth heat coming from the tiny sliver of skin accessible to him. He suddenly feels like a stalker for drinking her in with such detail.

"What?" Rory said with a frog croaking in the back of her throat.

He realized she had no idea what was happening. She had no idea where they were. What had happened to Francie. What the hell was going on. She had merely woken up in a strange room with some asshole randomly rubbing her stomach.

Jess proceeded to do something he has never once done in his life. He had himself a good old fashioned Gilmore Rant.

"Ohhh umm you fainted back in the hallway because of… that thing we saw in the locker. And the cops came and you were still out so they decided to question all three of us: Me you and the Giant all together. So we were waiting on you to wake up. The giant wanted to wait for you to wake up by I told him you really like coffee so he's off trying to track so down. He's a moron though. It's only been like twenty minutes anyway. We're in the backroom in the nurse's office which I sure as hell have never seen before. I mean did you know this was in the school? There's not much but I'm it would have come in handy if I needed a nap sometime or something. Oh and um I was just sort of um waiting for you to wake up and your stomach kept growling so I umm was… uh…"

This was about the time Jess turned the deepest shade of red ever and proceeded to almost getting smaller in the seat he was in.

He continued talking a slower more jess-like pace but he still was extremely pink.

"I was curious if it was really your stomach so I… checked" He finished looking away from her hoping to make his face stop radiating heat.

Rory didn't blink once during his entire presentation. In fact she didn't show any emotion at all. Her blue eyes just observed him completely and utterly taking him all in.

Silence consumed them for the briefest of seconds until Rory spurred into an unstoppable fit of laughter.

She clutched at the sides of the cot laughing full out letting her voice echo off the ceiling. Her body shaking with each pulse of laughter.

Jess watched her and slowly felt himself starting to laugh too.

Both of them simply sat there for a short while laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly the door opened and someone strode into the room with a purpose. The laughter abruptly stopped.

The man, who Rory had noticed was a cop was shooting a dirty look at Jess.

And Jess wasn't exactly looking at the man with anything less than hate either.

"Now Jess I heard you were one of the witnesses but I just had to come down and check it out myself." The cop said with a leer.

"Yup. Lucky me, Officer Stiles" Jess said returning the harsh gaze back into the authority figures face.

Rory gulped due to the tension currently suffocating the entire room.

* * *

**An**: Wanted to posted a longer chapter but I wanted to get up what I had because I don't think I'd be able to finish this this week. I am however updating my other story probably.

**Reviewers Unite! Lets share some feelings, shall we?**

Shanta – Don't be sorry for being MIA. I disappeared for waaay longer. I have new upstairs neighbors too… they have two big dogs who run back forth all the time and they play techno WICKED FUCKING loud all the time. What's your phobia? Im a bad guesser. I give up to easily. I'll update ADR probably wicked soon bc I basically was I tried some hallucinogen and I actually had this epiphany about ADR. I already blamed out like the next few chapters so I just need to type em out. I like it in your good graces… its where all the fun is.

Nk-nunmber1actress – Heres more. Does that work?

gg-ghgrl775 – Glad to excite you ;)

Lukkygrl08 – I am actually very flattered that you thought about this story in like the real world… very cool. Weird and Twisted are awesome words to describe this… I'm am very flattered. Thankssss girl.

Hollowgirl22 – I did watch Heroes!! Mohinder!Matt!Molly -- BEST! Drunk!Nathan is pretty cool too haha. And Kensei is some white English dude?! Righteous. Do you know Kristen Bell? Do you know she's going to be on Heroes? That fucking turns me on haha.

CurleyQ – Thanks one word girl.

Miss-Jedi - Yeah that came from Dean!! Hah aim so glad you saw that coming even though I didn't say it at the end of the last chapter! The force is strong with this one. Marty may not be the killer is a true statement. Murder mysterious are fun for me too but mostly I'm proud that this story began as a big joke and now I've turned it into an epic SciFi horror comedy romance… with a completely nutters plot.

Charlilee – Lost is ridiculous haha but I do love it. Some episodes leave me so fucking confused. That's a show that I flip out during if I watch it stoned haha. Thank you lovey. Jess is way more emotionally dimensional in this story than its predecessor and that is something I gave myself as a challenge because usually Jess's emotional depth is like a kiddy pool. Leeeeeeeee its okay to be confused because through confusion you find the most fantastical solutions. The mind is a dangerous place and it is my intention to help others sharpens theirs minds… oh man but remember I'm somewhat crazy. Much love girl.

Watergurl – It loves you back!!

Just A Girl Of The Hollow - I'm glad you can see certain things tying together! I respect your grammar issues considering I didn't even proof read that last chapter… yes I know that's lazy and aggravating but I only have so much time to do this and I figured people would rather the chapter than then in another month from now haha. I'm glad you like my writing tho… best compliment ever.


End file.
